Gentleman Cambrioleur
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Un cambriolage c'était pourtant facile, non ? Enfin tout dépendait sur quelle maison on tombait et surtout sur quel propriétaire...


**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Ai enfin réussi à publier cet OS que j'ai écrit il y a plusieurs mois déjà ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Alors dans cet OS, un peu d'humour comme toujours et pis une petite dose d'aventure ! ^^**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Gentleman Cambrioleur**

Ses pas étaient silencieux, il avançait telle une ombre sur le toit de la maison. Son regard captait le moindre mouvement, attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il savait faire la différence entre les bruits, grâce à ses années de pratique, soit peu d'années mais il avait sa fierté dans son activité.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre juste en dessous de la toiture, se satisfaisant de voir la lumière éteinte et surtout de voir la fenêtre ouverte de seulement trois centimètres. C'était largement suffisant. Il descendit le long de la gouttière, ses pieds adhérant parfaitement la façade de la maison.

D'un geste du bras, il réussit facilement à soulever et ouvrir plus grand la fenêtre lui permettant de se faufiler dans la pièce. Il savait qu'elle était vide à cette heure-ci, ayant fait des repérages plus tôt ces derniers jours. Il pénétra donc dans la pièce, faisant attention à la petite lampe se trouvant juste à côté sur le bureau.

Il inspecta soigneusement des yeux l'endroit, repérant assez vite les objets de valeurs et ceux de pacotilles. S'approchant de l'étagère regroupant tous les bibelots, il passa en revue rapidement ce qui allait l'intéresser.

Observant soigneusement un poignard posé sur un écrin, il s'en saisit, le faisant tourner dans ses mains, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur son visage. Vu la dorure du manche, il allait pouvoir en tirer un bon prix !

Il ouvrit son sac bandoulière et glissa doucement son premier objet dedans. Bien. Ce bureau n'avait pas rapporté grand-chose mais il ne désespérait pas de trouver plus d'objets précieux dans les autres pièces.

Il se glissa dans le couloir, veillant à ne pas marcher sur les endroits grinçants du parquet. Longeant le corridor, il prit le temps d'observer les photos de la famille accrochées au mur.

Que des sourires de bourgeois. Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin jusqu'à une porte et s'il avait bien calculé, c'était la chambre des parents. Tournant la poignée, le plus silencieusement possible, il rentra à pas de loups, veillant à ne pas réveiller les occupants.

Il repéra la coiffeuse sur le côté de la pièce et s'y dirigea tout de suite, cherchant les bijoux les plus chers. Il tomba sur un beau bracelet et une bague qui allait lui permette de se payer son nouveau pot catalyseur ! Une chance !

Il referma la boite et arrêta tout mouvement en entendant un ronflement du côté du lit. Jetant un rapide regard, il fut soulagé quand personne ne bougea et retourna fureter dans la chambre.

Rien ne l'intéressa plus et il ressortit de la pièce. Il ne lui restait que le salon à faire, le matériel High-tech des enfants il s'en fichait complètement. Il descendit les escaliers, faisant toujours attention à ne faire grincer aucune planche.

Arrivé dans le salon, il s'avança vers les étagères et laissa un de ses doigts ganté passer sur le bois. Haussant un sourcil il soupira, voyant que cette famille n'était pas une maniaque de la propreté et qu'en plus, il n'avait pas grand-chose de valeurs !

C'est vrai quoi ! En ce moment, les familles étaient en pénurie d'objets de valeurs qui pouvaient lui servir ! Rien d'intéressant et ça faisait quelques semaines déjà ! Ses visites nocturnes devenaient ennuyeuses. Avec une moue boudeuse, il soupira une nouvelle fois et reparti à l'étage, prêt à rentrer chez lui.

Il fit attention à refermer la fenêtre comme il faut et fit le chemin à l'envers avant de sauter à l'arrière du jardin et de retourner directement dans la rue, veillant à éviter les coins les plus éclairés. Il rentra chez lui de la même manière qu'il rentrait chez les gens : en escaladant le mur et en passant par la fenêtre.

Il rangea sagement son butin dans le double fond de tiroir de sa commode et se déshabilla comme s'il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, pour enlever un peu les marques du masque qu'il portait pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Et surtout il fit attention à ne pas réveiller son père qui devait dormir profondément dans la chambre du fond.

Une fois rafraichit, il retourna dans sa chambre et se faufila dans son lit près pour un sommeil réparateur.

Peut-être que demain il repérait enfin une maison convenable où il trouverait de trésors !

 **0ooo0ooo0**

Il gara sa jeep sur le parking, prit le panier repas posé sur le siège passager et se dirigea vers le poste. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de faire plaisir à son père en lui apportant déjeuner ! Avec un grand sourire il pénétra dans le poste où tout le monde le salua généreusement. C'est vrai que la plupart l'avait vu grandir.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du bureau de son père il se fit héler.

\- Stiles ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Parrish ! Comme tu le vois je viens nourrir mon père ! _Sourit le jeune homme en montrant le panier._

\- Toujours un repas alléger ?

\- Toujours !

L'homme rit et Stiles s'avança vers lui, lui faisant face.

\- Mais t'inquiètes, j'ai un petit truc pour toi avec de la viande !

\- A toi tu sais parler aux flics !

Il sortit un sandwich de son panier et le tendit à Parrish, qui le remercia grandement avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

\- Alors comment se passe tes études ?

\- Super.

\- Tu as des exams bientôt ?

\- Oui la semaine prochaine…

\- Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ?

\- Parce que tu connais quelqu'un qui aime passer les exams Parrish ? _Se moqua gentiment le jeune homme._

Avant que le policier ne puisse répondre, une homme sortit du bureau juste à côté et observa longuement le jeune homme tranquillement assis sur le bureau de son adjoint.

\- Stiles ?

\- Papa !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

\- Papa, j'suis plus au lycée tu sais. _Marmonna Stiles en se levant_. Et je t'ai apporté ton repas !

\- Un sandwich au bacon ?

\- C'est ça. Un sandwich aux légumes oui ! Ton cholestérol faut y faire attention !

Son père soupira et laissa la porte de son bureau ouverte pour que son fils y entre. Lui, il se dirigea un instant vers son adjoint et se pencha par-dessus le bureau.

\- Il n'a rien demandé ?

\- Comme ?

\- Parrish.

\- Non Shériff.

\- Bien.

Le shériff repartit vers son bureau et ferma cette fois-ci la porte, la faisant claquer surprenant son fils qui était tranquillement assis à sa place, fouillant dans les dossiers étalés.

\- Stiles !

Le jeune homme sursauta et laissa tomber les photos qu'il tenait dans les mains. Avec un sourire feignant l'innocence, il se leva, faisant tout de même courir ses doigts sur certaines feuilles, tentant de lire les dernières infos. Il entendit le soufflement d'énervement de son père et leva les mains en signe d'abdication.

\- D'accord d'accord ! Mais j'ai plus dix ans papa !

\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est l'impression que tu donnes à fouiller dans mes affaires !

\- Eeh ! J'ai vingt cinq ans d'abord !

\- Stiles. _Souffla le sheriff lassé du comportement de son fils._

Le jeune homme sourit et se dirigea vers le panier repas qu'il avait posé au préalable sur la banquette installée face au bureau contre le mur.

\- Allez tiens. Je suis sur que tu meurs de faim.

\- Si seulement il y avait du bacon dans tes sandwichs.

\- Ton cholestérol papa !

\- Oui oui. _Soupira son père prenant le sandwich que lui tendait son fils._

\- Alors ton affaire ça donne quoi ? _demanda t-il innocemment._

\- Stiles !

\- Quoi ? Je m'ennuie moi !

\- Et tes cours alors ? Tu as des examens bientôt !

\- Les cours m'ennuient. Et je vais les avoir mes exams Papa ! Parle-moi plutôt de ton affaire ! Allez s'il te plait !

\- Non.

Stiles marmonna dans sa barbe invisible comme quoi il n'était plus un petit garçon et qu'il pouvait très bien entendre les affaires de police maintenant. Sauf qu'apparemment ce n'était toujours pas au goût de son père de partager cela avec lui. Posant sa tête dans sa main il se mit à bouder alors qu'il croquait un autre morceau de son sandwich. La prochaine fois il apporterait des brocolis à son père !

Alors qu'il était en train de bouder convenablement, la porte du bureau du shérif s'ouvrit sur un officier.

\- Sheriff on a eu un nouveau cambriolage !

Stiles recracha immédiatement un morceau de son sandwich, heureusement son père n'avait rien vu ! Il s'essuya rapidement la bouche et écouta attentivement les paroles de l'agent. Il n'allait quand même pas rater quelques infos ! Sauf que son père dut se douter du manège qu'il prévoyait car il arrêta en un instant l'officier, lui indiquant qu'il arrivait pour en parler.

\- T'abuses P'pa quand même.

\- Cette affaire ne te regarde pas Stiles.

\- Mouais j'aurai pu t'aider à la résoudre ça se trouve !

\- Stiles. Tes Exams.

Le jeune se renfrogna une nouvelle fois et se vengea sur le reste de son sandwich voyant son père lever les yeux au ciel. La curiosité n'était pas un vilain défaut ! C'était son meilleur atout et puis surtout s'il pouvait jouer double jeu sur cette affaire ça allait l'arranger quoi ! Il fureta de nouveau sur le bureau –en toute discrétion ou pas vu l'œil attentif que le shérif lui lançait- et tomba sur un dossier intéressant.

\- Qui sont ces gens ?

\- Stiles. _Soupira le plus vieux_. Quand apprendras-tu à ne pas fouiller.

\- Je n'ai pas fouillé c'est sous mon nez. Alors ?

\- C'est seulement une enquête sur une famille qui ré-emménage à Beacon Hills.

\- Oh Les Hale je vois. Et alors on a quoi à leur reprocher ?

\- Rien. Ce sont juste de gros industriels qui retourne dans leur ancienne propriété à l'orée du bois.

Gros industriels ? Cela pouvait s'avérer intéressant, il allait pouvoir faire sa petite enquête. Satisfait de sa découverte du jour il finit de manger son repas en compagnie de son père avant de repartir le sourire aux lèvres.

 **0ooo0ooo0**

Il courrait dans les bois, faisant attention à ne faire craquer aucune branche. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire remarquer alors qu'il avait enfin des clients potentiellement très intéressants ! Finissant sa course, il se cacha derrière un tronc d'arbre assez large et observa les alentours de la propriété qu'il convoitait.

Ces gens-là ne se refusaient rien dis donc ! La maison faisait au moins trois à quatre étages et faisait surtout plus office de manoir que de simple maison. Il rechercha si une lumière était allumée dans une pièce mais rien. Parfait, il allait pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur et fouiller en toute tranquillité pendant que les hôtes dormaient.

Il repéra une fenêtre à moitié ouverte au premier étage et se dit que cela n'allait pas être trop difficile après tout, il n'avait qu'à escalader une partir de la gouttière et il y serait en un rien de temps ! Craquant ses doigts et sa nuque, il commença à avancer à pas silencieux jusqu'à la maison. Sans mal il grimpa à la gouttière comme il l'avait prévu et d'un mouvement habile, ouvrit la fenêtre pour se glisser dans la pièce.

Il faillit siffler d'admiration face à l'énorme pièce qui s'étalait devant lui.

La bibliothèque.

Il devait vraiment avoir un truc avec cet emplacement parce que presque à chaque fois il atterrissait dans ce genre d'endroit.

Admirant plusieurs minutes la structure, il laissa ses yeux fureter un peu partout et ses doigts passer sur les tranches des livres, lisant parfois le titre. Il devait bien y avoir un livre de valeurs parmi toute celle collection ! Son regard fut attirer par la vitrine encastrée, il s'y approcha et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Un ancien livre, plutôt un grimoire en fait se trouvait derrière la plaque en verre, et il s'avérait que le livre était ancien, très ancien d'après la couverture quelque peu abîmée ou alors cette famille avait joué au foot avec et maintenant c'était comme un trophée pour eux. Non mauvaise idée. Il inspecta minutieusement chaque aspect, cherchant par quel moyen il pourrait démonter cette vitre.

Il lui manquait tout de même du matériel pour le démonter là-maintenant. Il jura entre ses dents mais mit dans un coin de sa tête le titre du livre : _Hominem Spit,_ il ferait des recherches dessus et prendrait le risque de revenir dans ce manoir si cela valait le coup. D'ailleurs le latin n'était pas son fort et il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce que signifiait ce foutu titre !

Entendant un léger craquement, il ne bougea plus d'un iota et attendit quelques secondes avant de se remettre en mouvement. Fausse alerte, vu qu'il s'agissait d'un manoir le sol devait bien craquer de temps en temps !

Inspectant une dernière fois la pièce, il jugea bon d'aller voir les autres, histoire de voler quelque chose. C'est qu'il n'appréciait pas de repartir les mains vides. C'était comme s'il perdait la partie et il n'était pas très bon perdant.

Tournant la poignée sans faire de bruit, il pénétra dans le couloir qui s'allongeait à perte de vue.

Oui. Il allait vraiment devoir y passer une nuit supplémentaire pour tout inspecter, cela promettait d'être vraiment intéressant !

Il y passerait peut-être pas demain soir à nouveau, autant laisser un peu d'espace entre chaque visite et puis c'est surtout qu'il avait un examen à passer et qu'il avait promis à son père de réviser et d'être à la maison avec lui ce weekend.

Il s'approcha d'une nouvelle porte et écouta attentivement ce qu'il se passait derrière, collant son oreille contre le bois.

\- Ouch ! C'est froid ! _Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même._

N'entendant rien de suspect, il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce.

Un bureau. Un très grand bureau.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança rapidement vers le bureau et ouvrit les tiroirs un par un. Le premier contenait seulement un ensemble de feuilles, surement les factures du manoir. Le deuxième tout un tas de stylos et de matériel de bureau. Si au moins il possédait une agrafeuse en or mais non une simple agrafeuse se tenait là parmi le fouillis des stylos.

Le troisième tiroir s'avérait être plus intéressant. Il y découvrit un beau briquet en argent massif, avec des motifs en reliefs. Ce petit engin à pyromane devait valoir une fortune aux yeux du propriétaire. Il testa la flamme et le mit dans une des poches. Au moins ce soir il ne repartirait pas les mains vides.

Il finit de fouiller partout dans la pièce, le moindre recoin, à la recherche d'un coffre fort derrière un tableau mais rien de plus. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, les mains sur ses hanches debout en plein milieu de la pièce.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir attira son attention. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, les pas s'arrêtèrent il retint son souffle et se cacha derrière. Pas question de ce faire surprendre ! Il resta ce qui lui parut de longues minutes interminables figé contre le mur quand les pas reprirent. Il put respirer à nouveau et se risqua à ouvrir la porte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin, sa petite fouille dans l'immense bureau lui avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait. Et maintenant il devait rentrer chez lui sinon son père se douterait de quelque chose vu que sa garde de nuit finissait dans moins d'une heure.

Se mordant fortement les lèvres, il leva les yeux au ciel. Il était condamné à rentrer chez lui mais son sourire malicieux indiquait qu'il allait adorer revenir dans quelques soirs.

Il ressortit de la maison sans croiser personne et sans faire de bruit. Comme il était venu il repartit par les bois et rentra chez lui sans encombre.

Il se déshabilla, prit une douche rapide et se coucha sur son lit prenant en main son ordinateur portable avec lui. Il avait des recherches à faire sur le fameux livre en vitrine. Et en ce moment même Google était l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Ses mains tapotèrent le clavier à une vitesse folle, ses pupilles suivant rapidement le cours des recherches et des trouvailles. Il finit par tomber sur un site parlant de la mythologie et du livre qu'il avait vu en vitrine, et il s'agissait bel et bien d'un grimoire et pas n'importe lequel : _Hominem Spit_ qui signifiait L'homme est plus animal que le loup.

C'était un des grimoires qui comportaient l'origine des « _lycantrhopus »._

A sa lecture ses sourcils s'arquèrent et il continua à s'étonner au fil des informations qu'il lisait. Il était tombé sur une belle famille de loups-garous.

Il savait que le folklore de Beacon Hills avaient certaines vérités fondées sur ses origines, mais pas à ce point.

Le cambriolage s'annonçait de plus en plus intéressant !

 **0ooo0ooo0**

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire et si ton père te voit encore ici, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

\- Oh Allez Parrish ! Juste le nom de famille et d'abord ma peau est plus la belle de tout Beacon Hills !

L'adjoint du shérif soupira. Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure qu'il voyait le fils de son chef, s'agiter sur le fauteuil devant lui. Qui pourrait croire que ce gamin avait vingt-cinq ans ? A en juger par son comportement, rien ne pouvait le démontrer.

\- Stiles si tu commençais par arrêter de t'agiter ?

\- Pour ?

\- T'agiter autant ne t'apportera pas la réponse à ta question !

\- Me calmer non plus je te signale ! Et en plus je te ferais dire que t'es obligé de répondre à mes questions, sinon je peux raconter absolument tout ce que je sais sur tes fameuses petites soirées !

\- Qu.. ? Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Oh que si !

Parrish grogna dans sa barbe et avant qu'il puisse répondre, les deux hommes qui étaient assis dans le bureau du shérif, sortirent en lui serrant la main.

\- Merci Sherif.

\- Pas de soucis Messieurs Hale et je vous tiens au courant si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Pour l'instant, Stiles ne voyait que leur dos mais avait au moins eu le temps de saisir leur nom de famille et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite ! Il déglutit religieusement et se fit discret sur sa chaise, pas besoin de se faire remarquer, surtout vu ce qu'il avait découvert sur cette fameuse famille.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas l'avis des Hale qui immédiatement après s'être retournés, s'arrêtèrent et le fixèrent, humant l'air comme un animal.

Sauf que contrairement à ce que Stiles s'attendait, les Hale n'étaient pas du tout rabougri ou maussade, quoiqu'un peu maussade. Non, au lieu de ça se trouvait là devant lui l'un des gars les plus sexy de la planète.

Merde.

En plus s'il se laissait entourlouper par des beaux yeux verts, sa barbe de trois jours et son corps de dieu grec n'aideraient en rien à le ramener sur terre. Non, ce fut le grondement sourd provenant de la personne à côté du plus jeune des Hale, qui le regardait avec une envie de meurtre assez profonde. Et il ne fut arrêté dans son élan seulement par le bras du membre de sa famille.

Stiles les suivit du regard tandis que les deux hommes sortirent du commissariat.

\- Stiles ? Oh oh Stiles ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ton père est libre maintenant tu peux le voir.

\- Hein ah ouais ?

Machinalement, il se leva, salua son père par une bise avant de s'éclipser en donnant l'excuse que l'heure était passée plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et devait retourner étudier. Son père l'observa partir en haussant un sourcil et finit par se détourner pour retourner à son bureau. Aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour pour comprendre comment fonctionnait son fils.

Stiles se faufila à l'arrière du bâtiment, longeant les murs dans des pas silencieux, pour arriver à l'arrière du parking. Parking où il put voir les Hale discuter. Il sourit, de là où il était placé il pouvait entendre absolument toute la conversation.

\- C'était lui Derek ! Tu te rends compte ! J'aurai pu le tuer en une fraction de secondes et toi tu m'en as empêché pourquoi ?

\- Sérieusement Peter ? Tu te poses la question ? Te laisser égorger un gamin dans le commissariat ? Et devrais-je peut-être te rappeler qu'il avait une partie de l'odeur du shérif ? Donc j'aurai vraiment dû te laisser tuer le fils du shérif devant ses yeux ?

\- Oui !

Le fameux Derek leva les yeux au ciel et décroisa ses bras, contournant sa voiture et ouvrit la portière côté conducteur.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je rentre à la maison.

\- Comment ça tu rentres ? Oh non non mon cher neveu, on va rester là, attendre que ce gamin sorte et je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

\- Monte dans cette voiture, tu ne tueras personne.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui décide au cas où tu oublierais ta place. _Répondit le brun en passant ses yeux au rouge_.

Le plus vieux, Peter, grinça des dents et monta à son tour dans la voiture.

Caché, de là où il était, Stiles les vit partir et un sourire apparut jusqu'à ses oreilles. Bon il avait peut-être été menacé de mort mais « les retrouvailles » s'annonçaient plutôt festives. Il allait devoir bien préparer son retour au manoir Hale dans la nuit.

 **0ooo0ooo0**

Il repassa par la même entrée que la fois dernière, se glissant souplement à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Heureusement que son père était de garde toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée, il était tranquille pour la nuit !

Aucun bruit ne filtrait de la pièce et du couloir. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, il allait pouvoir démonter en toute tranquillité cette vitrine pour obtenir ce magnifique grimoire. Et puis au pire des cas il avait pris quelques précautions si un des « loups » devaient se pointer.

Enfin il apprécierait plus croiser le beau brun que l'oncle un peu fou vu il y a plusieurs heures !

Réajustant son masque sur son visage, il avança vers la fameuse vitrine, craquant légèrement ses doigts. L'adrénaline montait d'un cran supplémentaire et cela lui plaisait.

Sauf qu'il s'arrêta net quand une lumière s'alluma dans le coin de la bibliothèque le surprenant.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à une visite aussi rapide.

\- J'aime surprendre. _Répondit_ _Stiles en se tournant vers l'hôte_.

\- Je vois ça. Par contre je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir invité.

\- Oh ? Zut alors, moi qui croyais que ma présence réjouirai.

\- Pas vraiment.

Stiles eut un grand sourire. L'hôte de cette maison avait du répondant et il aimait vraiment cela. Il l'observa longuement avant d'aller se poser de nouveau près de la bibliothèque –non loin de là où l'autre était assis- passant son doigt sur les étagères lentement.

Il le vit hausser un sourcil puis se lever, la lumière éclairant un peu mieux son visage. Le sourire du jeune cambrioleur s'agrandit quand il aperçut le visage du plus jeune des Hale : Derek. Instinctivement il se lécha les lèvres.

\- Que me vaut cette nouvelle visite ?

\- Un intérêt particulier peut-être.

\- Comme lequel ?

Il se retint de dire que le brun l'intéressait grandement et se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau, s'éloignant cette fois des étagères pour se rendre vers le mur en face, là où se trouvait le livre mythique.

\- Un intérêt particulier pour le folklore ?

\- Peut-être ? _Cru_ _bon de préciser Derek en observant tous ses gestes._

\- Peut-être. _Minauda Stiles en passant son doigt ganté sur la vitrine contenant le fameux livre._

\- Et que comptez-vous faire ce folklore ? Le revendre ?

\- Oh non ! J'accorde une certaine importance aux choses que j'emprunte.

\- Emprunter ?

\- Oui.

\- J'appellerai plutôt ça du vol.

\- Non voyons. Je ne vole jamais. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ou réquisitionner des objets que les personnes n'ont pas besoin d'avoir.

\- Un tel Gentleman c'est cela ?

\- Exactement.

\- Un gentleman cambrioleur. Ma chance d'en rencontrer un vrai ce soir alors.

\- Le plaisir est le même pour moi. _Confirma Stiles en se tournant face à son hôte_. Monsieur ?

\- Derek. Simplement Derek. _Répondit le loup en faisant un pas vers lui_. Peut-être que le fils du shérif souhaite me dire son prénom ?

Le cambrioleur perdit une partie de son sourire avant d'approcher sa main de son visage et de retirer son masque.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de cela.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'a trompé ? Mon sourire parfait ou tout simplement l'odeur de ma présence plus tôt dans la journée au commissariat ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Hale de voir son sourire s'agrandir et d'avancer d'un nouveau pas roulant les épaules et voyant le jeune cambrioleur se mordre la lèvre.

\- On s'est renseigné à ce que je vois ?

\- J'aime bien me préparer quand je visite un endroit. Un peu de documentation ne fait pas de mal.

\- Sans doute. Que savez-vous de moi ? _Demanda Derek en étant cette fois-ci plus qu'à un pas de Stiles._

\- Que vous avez une grande maison.

\- Pour mieux être cambriolé apparemment.

\- Que vous avez de magnifiques objets de valeurs.

\- Héritage familial.

\- Que vous avez surement de drôles de coutumes.

\- On s'entend mieux sur les soirs de pleine Lune. _S'amusa le brun en comblant le dernier pas entre eux deux._

Après tout le fils du Shérif avait l'air de n'avoir peur de rien et puis il était mignon et assez malin de surcroît. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en profiter lui aussi ? Et vu ce qu'il arrivait à sentir, il ne rendait pas indifférent ce cambrioleur.

\- Que vous avez un humour désopilant.

\- Pour mieux répondre au sarcasme d'un certain cambrioleur.

Plus Stiles énumérait les affirmations, plus il se redressait et plus il sentait son corps être attiré par celui du loup. Au diable le début de ses convictions. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait un proprio pareil.

\- Que vous avez des mains sublimes.

\- C'est pour mieux enserrer mes proies. _Affirma_ _Derek en posant ses mains sur Stiles, souriant et montrant ses dents._

\- Que vous avez de grandes dents. _Siffla le cambrioleur en sentant des dents se poser contre le haut de son cou._

Le sourire de Derek se répercuta sur la peau de Stiles qui frémit. Le cambriolage était loin derrière lui maintenant. Il avait une meilleure préoccupation et puis il pouvait toujours revenir plus tard pour ce fameux livre. Qui a dit qu'il abandonnait si facilement ?

En attendant les lèvres de Derek commençaient à lui faire des merveilles.

\- On peut donc passer à autre chose pour ce soir ? _Chuchota le brun contre sa mâchoire remontant lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres._

\- Oui. J'ai même quelques idées là-dessus. _Répondit Stiles en retirant ses gants à la hâte pour encercler la nuque du loup._

Oui il avait pas mal de chose prévu pour ce soir.

 **0ooo0ooo0**

Il papillonna des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes s'habituant à la lumière passant par la fenêtre, s'étira tant qu'il put sur la surface molle avant de comprendre là où il se trouvait. Quand est-ce qu'il avait atterri dans un lit ?

Quelques fragments de souvenirs passèrent devant ses yeux. Comme celui du brun le portant et l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Ou le fait de se faire plaquer violemment contre un mur et retirer son pantalon à une vitesse impressionnante.

Oui, en fait il commençait à très bien se souvenir. Surtout quand une masse bougea à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Derek dormant sur le dos, le drap dévoilant tout son torse musclé. Il se lécha les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte et sourit.

Il n'avait jamais connu de cambriolage aussi jouissif et intéressant sur le plan personnel. Il allait surement rendre encore de nombreuses visites dans cette maison. Se réjouissant de ses futurs plans, il s'assit sur le matelas et chevaucha le brun, s'asseyant sur son bassin, caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

Il obtint un gémissement et se pencha en avant, déposant ses lèvres sur celles du loup, récoltant un petit grognement et deux mains aventureuses dans son dos.

\- Envie de cambrioler à nouveau ? _Questionna Derek en léchant la parcelle de peau sous l'oreille du plus jeune._

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Il va falloir que j'efface cette pensée encore une fois.

Bien parti pour négocier à nouveau à leur façon, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir en fracas.

\- Derek ! Le cambrioleur est dans la maison ! _Cria Peter avant de se stopper net et clignant des yeux face au spectacle auquel il avait droit._

Les deux hommes se retournèrent faisant face à l'oncle Hale avant que Stiles ne lui fasse un léger coucou de la main et que Derek se laissa tomber en soupirant.

Voilà ce qu'il en coutait de faire affaire avec un cambrioleur tel que Stiles.

* * *

Chu chu !


End file.
